


Cloudy

by mattaretto



Series: Weather Girl [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattaretto/pseuds/mattaretto





	Cloudy

Months had passed and he’d yet to go on a mission with her. Many others had, and each time said she was extraordinary in the field. He’d asked her to use her powers, and every time she said that she had before, or that she was. But he never got to see the full extent. 

Despite being among the few who didn’t know what she could do to it’s full extent, he’d grown close to her anyway. Whenever they had the free time they were doing something together. Whether it was watching a movie, going on a hike, or cooking something, they did it together, Howard the duck beside them. The two were stuck together at the hip. 

She wasn’t feeling well. She’d gotten sick on the last mission, touched something and contracted a fever. That’s what Natasha had said, and she was the only other one on the mission.

Bucky had decided to take care of her, him and Steve had the best immune system so they were the least likely to get sick. With Steve away on a mission, the title of caretaker fell onto him. Not that he minded. 

He entered her room, tray of food in hand. He couldn’t help but chuckle when he saw her, ducked under the covers and curled up into a ball. He walked over, sitting on the side of the bed and setting down the tray, pulling the covers off of her. 

“You gotta eat, doll. I brought you some soup and bread,” She grumbled but began to sit herself up, Bucky immediately adjusting the pillows behind her, “How’s your fever doing?” He reached his flesh hand up, pressing the back of it to her forehead, frowning when he felt how hot it was. 

“‘M cold, Buck.” 

“I know, but you’re burning up. You keep eating, I’ll be right back.” He stood up and she pouted, making him chuckle and kiss her forehead. 

She smiled tiredly before speaking again, “Can you open up the curtains, Buck?” He nodded and walked over to the windows, pressing the button that opened them automatically. Dark grey clouds filled the sky and Bucky knew she really wasn’t feeling well, “It won’t rain, not unless I make it.” As if to prove her point a few drops hit the window in front of Bucky’s face. 

“Don’t tire yourself out more, weather girl.” She giggled and he walked back over to her, feeling her forehead one more time before leaving the room. He travelled the halls until he got to the kitchen. Several others were in there, sitting around the island and talking. 

Without acknowledging them, Bucky walked to the fridge and began to remove his left arm. Upon reaching the fridge he opened the freezer and placed the appendage inside. He closed the door and began to walk around the kitchen, ignoring the stares he was getting from his friends. 

He simply went about his business, making a cup of coffee and hoping that he would be able to break her fever.

“Barnes, why’s your arm in the freezer? It couldn’t possibly be good for the wires.” 

“Weather girl’s got a fever,” He paused to pour his coffee, “The wires have been fine every other time it’s been frozen.” 

“Yea we know, but that doesn’t explain why  _ your arm is in the freezer.”  _ Bucky didn’t say anything else, simply downing the black coffee before walking back to the fridge. He pulled out the metal appendage, walking out of the room as he began to put it back in its place.

When he rentered her room, she’d eaten half of her soup and finished her bread. He sat down beside her again, “You able to eat anymore?” She shook her head and he moved the tray to the bedside table. 

She moved the pillows and laid back down, leaving the covers to lay around her waist, “Lay down with me, James.” He paused for a second but moved the covers and laid down beside her, she was quick to curl into him, resting her head on his chest. Howard waddling over and resting on Bucky's stomach close to her.

He couldn’t help but smile, reaching up to place his hand on her forehead. She hummed and room grew a little brighter. He dropped and kiss to the top of her head and looked out the window. 

Bucky always did think cloudy days were peaceful.


End file.
